


Письма Санте

by Aizawa



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с Hot Fest "Death Note. Л | Лайт | Ниа | Мелло. Похитить Санта-Клауса."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма Санте

Дорогой Санта-сама!  
В прошлогоднем моем письме мама исправила «шоколадный торт» на «экологически чистые яблоки», потому что от них не портятся зубы, а папа вычеркнул пистолет, потому что сыну шефа полиции неприлично играть в бандита. Четырех боевых роботов по решению семейного совета мы заменили одним заводным медвежонком, после чего родители сказали, что у меня наконец-то получилось лучшее в Японии письмо пятилетнего Мальчика Санта-Клаусу.  
Сейчас я хочу предложить сделку: Вы не приносите мне в этом году ничего, - а взамен забираете к себе моих родителей.  
Отсутствие претензий гарантирую.  
Остаюсь в надежде, что Санта – на моей стороне,  
 _Лайт, 5 лет._

Здравствуйте, Санта-Клаус,  
Наш директор Роджер все время говорит, что если я хочу немного понимать других детей, мне необходимо написать хотя бы одно рождественское письмо.  
Я несколько озадачен постановкой вопроса: во-первых, я совершенно точно знаю, что Вас, простите, не существует, а во-вторых, согласно изученным мной источникам, Вы приносите подарки только хорошим детям, - однако я так и не смог разыскать точные дефиниции понятий «плохой» и «хороший».  
Пока мы не определимся с терминологией, говорить о подарках нахожу нецелесообразным.  
Извините, если чем-то Вас шокировал,  
 _Ниа, 4 года и 4 месяца_

Здравствуйте, мистер Санта,  
что бы Вы хотели получить в подарок на Рождество?  
Напишите мне, когда определитесь.  
 _L, возраст не указан_

Привет, олени!  
Короче, год прошел, но Ниа так и не оброс зеленой шерстью, а я уже задолбался ждать три ящика шоколада и собственную ракету.  
В общем, я решил, что с прошлого Рождества у вас было достаточно времени.  
Ваш шеф у меня. Обсудим условия?  
 _М._


End file.
